In the above-mentioned patent there is disclosed and claimed a heartbeat rate monitor and personal pulse indicator wherein a watch casing includes timing means, transducer means for the detection of heartbeats, a comparator means wherein there is derived from the timing signal and transducer a signal representing the heartbeat rate per unit time and display means representing the time of day and the heartbeat rate.